


The Contract

by Snowflake_Lord



Category: This is my own work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 14:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14474724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowflake_Lord/pseuds/Snowflake_Lord
Summary: The prince of the Forest kingdom is traveling to the other kingdoms to have a peace treaty signed, and his mother hired the most deadly and badass assassin to protect (babysit) him.





	1. Hired to protect (babysitting)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own story that I'm making, so it is not a fanfiction. But I hope you enjoy it anyway, and let me know what you think.

In the early morning, the prince of the Forest kingdom was making his way to docks. The prince was going to travel to the other kingdoms, to have a peace treaty signed.  
The prince was wearing a pure silk vest over a fine cotton tunic, strong but soft leather pants and boots, yu-wood that’s as tough as stone, with a mix of gold going through the prince’s crown and a single bright blue sapphire in the middle. The prince has brown hair and eyes, a friendly looking face and is about 6foot high. John, is the name of the prince.  
“Have you got enough clothes? And remember to keep yourself and your crown safe, because you’ll never know what someone might do” said the queen as she walked down to the docks with John “yes mum. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine” replied John as they just got to the docks.  
“Also, you’re going to need this” the queen said as she handed John a scroll “What is it?” he asked as he took it “It’s important, so don’t lose it ok” she replied, and then John said “I won’t lose, but what is it anyway?” “just don’t lose it” she said as John hopped onto the boat.  
“Goodbye darling, and stay safe” the queen said as the boat casted off “Bye, and I will” John replied before taking the wheel.

(mid-day)  
As one of the other crew members took the wheel, John saw a human like shadow on the sail. And when he looked up, he saw someone who wasn’t part of the crew and said “Who are you, and why are you here?” after he said that, the mysterious person jumped down to the deck in front of the prince.  
The prince then recognised the mysterious person, as the assassin known as the Shadow Of The Mountain “What do you want?” John said getting ready for that might happen, but the assassin didn’t do anything and only said “Contract” a little confused the prince asked “A contract to kill me?” and the assassin replied by shaking his head, and then the prince knew why his was there and said “Let me guess, my mum hired you to protect me. And the scroll she gave me, is the contract. And as long as I hold onto it, I’ll be safe” and the assassin just nodded once.  
The assassin was wearing a long mottled dark grey cloak, a black leather mask and the prince could only see two light blur dots where the eyes would be. The rest of the face was shrouded in shadow and the prince couldn’t see the rest of the assassin, so he couldn’t describe what the assassin looked like.  
“Well, I guess welcome aboard then” the prince said before going to his cabin, and the assassin followed him. The prince was looking at a map he had out, showing the routs to the Snow kingdom that he was going to first. The assassin then pointed out the safest rout while saying “Safest rout” “Why is that the safest rout?” the prince asked, and then the assassin wrote on the other routs on the map. The other two routs had either blood thirsty pirates or jugged rocks that could destroy ships, and the prince was both a little and not surprised that the assassin knew this.  
“Well, I guess we’ll be going this rout tomorrow then” John said as he looked at the map, before putting it away.

(Evening)  
The ship came up to a small island Inn, half way to the Snow kingdom. They decided to stay at the Inn for the night, so they docked and went in to get rooms. “Rooms for me and my crew please” said John when he got the counter “Sure thing, and would you like some supper as well?” said the owner of the Inn “Yes please” John replied before paying.  
After having some food, everyone went to their rooms for the night. The assassin leaned against the wall, as he watched over John. One of the other people that was at the Inn, had decided to be a jerk and steal from John. But he didn’t know that John was a prince, because he changed his outfit to something more casuals to help him fit in a bit better.  
As the sailor who was going to steal from John went up the stairs to get to the rooms, he felt a sharp pain in his chest and when he looked down, he saw a blade made from a black metal. When he looked up again, he saw the assassin standing there pulling the blade out. Before the body hit the floor, the assassin caught it and took it outside to care of it.

(Morning)  
As John woke up, he saw the assassin still in the same spot as last night. “Anything happen last night?” John asked and the assassin shook his head “alright then, let’s get going” said John as he got ready to leave.  
They thanked the owner, as they left for the Snow kingdom. Nobody ever knew about what happened last night, and they’ll never find out.  
The rest of the way to the Snow kingdom, was peaceful.

(Evening)  
As the boat came up to the docks, the assassin grabbed a rope and jumped to the dock. The boat was too far from the docks for anybody normal to jump, and the assassin also pulled in the boat before tying it down.  
“Show off” John whispered to himself, before getting off the boat. Waiting at the docks was one of the errand boys, who was going to bring prince John to the Snowflake castle. “You must be prince John” said the errand boy “follow me please” he said before leading John to the castle. After John got to the castle, he was introduced to the king and queen.  
“Hopefully, we can have a strong friendship between our kingdoms” John said to the king, before being taken to his room. As John sat on the bed, he noticed the assassin leaning against the wall and John said “Do you ever talk?” the assassin didn’t even move, pretty much saying I don’t talk. “well, I might as well get to sleep” John said as he got ready.

(Mid-night)  
John woke up in the middle of the night, because he wasn’t used to this bed he was using. The assassin still leaning on the wall, and he then decided to go hunting to relax his mind a bit “Do you want to come hunting with me?” John asked the assassin, and the assassin followed him to the forest for a hunt.


	2. The Snow Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince John is now in the Snow kingdom, and will stay for a week before having the peace treaty signed.  
> John decided to go for a hunt in the middle of the night, and the assassin followed along to protect (babysit) him.

A beautiful, peaceful and snowy forest with deer roaming it’s snow covered floor. As John stealthy made his way towards the herd of deer, he readied his bow to take out a dear. And just as he was about to get the arrow out, one of the deer fell to the ground with a black arrow in its right eye. The arrow was one of the assassin’s and as he took it out, the assassin then gestured for the prince to turn around.  
“Why?” John asked and again, the assassin gestured for him to turn around. The prince just said “I can handle seeing you gut a deer” the assassin just shrugged, before cutting open the deer’s stomach. But instead of gutting the deer, the assassin did a dark spell that drained all of the blood and it then swirled up the assassin’s legs before disappearing. As the assassin did the spell, everything around both John and the assassin seemed to lose all life and colour.  
The spell only lasted a few seconds, but the whole time John could see the clothes the assassin wore under the cloak. He was wearing a dark blue tunic, dark brown leather pants, a black belt, gloves and boots. Over the tunic the assassin had a dark brown leather and black metal armour chest plate.  
After the assassin had finished the spell, the deer’s blood had all been drained from it. John felt very uneasy after seeing the assassin do that, and wondered why the assassin did it anyway. So, John decided to ask “Why did you do that?” the assassin just looked over to John and shrugged.  
After that John and the assassin took the deer to a clearing, and John decided to take a little break. As John put the deer on the ground, he saw the assassin take out his massive longbow from underneath his cloak. John was wondering how the assassin hid the bow, and why he had gotten it out “Why do you have your bow out?” he asked the assassin.  
The assassin then pulled the bowstring back with an arrow ready, and the assassin looked like he was going to shot John. But then suddenly, the assassin spun around and fired the arrow to the edge of the clearing. Confused John looked to where the arrow was fired, and saw a massive frost troll take one step into the clearing before falling over dead with a single black arrow in its right eye.  
“WOW!” John gasped as he saw that happen, and then wondered how the assassin knew it was coming “How did you know it was coming?” he asked, and the assassin just shrugged. And then the assassin did the blood draining spell again but on the frost troll, and John felt a shiver go up his spine as he watched it. “Why do you do that?” he asked but didn’t get a reply.  
“Also that’s a frost troll, do you know how hard they are to take down? I don’t really know, but I’m guessing really hard” John said as the assassin dragged it over to where he was sitting, and just then John saw that the assassin’s arrows are made from a black metal that he hasn’t seen before.  
“What type of metal is that?” John asked, and the assassin replied with “Void metal” Void metal is extremely rare and extremely strong, and the chest plate the assassin had was made of the some metal. John has heard that a frost troll’s hide is so strong, that blades and arrows just bounce off. And it takes a lot of skilled men to take just one out, and it’s extremely difficult for them to do so.  
John also noticed that the assassin, always shoots the right eye and asked “Why do you, always shoot the right eye? Is it because, it’s the right one to shoot?” and the assassin just gave him a Really type of look “What” John replied to the look the assassin gave him. After a few more minutes John decided to go back to the castle and took both the dear and the frost troll. Actually, the assassin was the one carrying the frost troll back, because it was too big for John to even try to carry it.

(Back at the castle, after dropping the deer at a butcher)  
The assassin just dropped the frost troll on the floor of the entrance of the castle. The castle wizard was walking past, and when he saw the frost troll and instantly came over to look at it. “Oh my, a frost troll. This creature is amazing” the wizard said as he looked at it “I know, it’s both amazing and terrifying” John replied.  
As they both studied the frost troll, the princess came around and went over to the assassin. When they were introduced, the king said that the princess is a bit of a rebel. And the reason why she went over to the assassin was, because she had a thing for strong and deadly men. “well hello there handsome” the princess said as she got to the assassin.  
The assassin didn’t say anything and just sat down, but there was no seat. The assassin was sitting on air, and made it look easy. The princes tried to sit on the assassin’s lap, but just as she tried John asked the assassin if he could cut the troll open. Just before the princess sat down, the assassin stood up and went over to the troll. As the assassin went up to the troll, he took out a blade made from Void metal and sliced the troll’s stomach.  
After the troll was cut open, both John and the castle wizard started to study its insides. And the assassin then seemed to disappear into thin air, and the princess started to look around for him. “Where did the assassin go?” she asked and then John looked up, to see that the assassin was gone. “Where did he go?” John said as he stood up, and then decided to go back to bed “I should get back to bed, and you can keep on studying the troll if you want” John said before going back to his room.  
When John got back to his room, he saw the assassin leaning against the wall “I probably should have told you about the princess, sorry about that” John said as he closed the door. “So, where did you go anyway?” John asked, and the assassin didn’t reply, so John just went back to bed.  
As John slept, the assassin played a game of chest against himself. He also played around with his knifes, intensely stare at John for no reason, playing with the curtains, be in weird positions all around the room and lean against the wall. And John didn’t know any of this, because he was asleep when the assassin does it.

(Morning)  
As John woke up, he saw the assassin leaning up against the wall. “Good morning” John said as he sat up, and the assassin just nodded once. After John got ready for the day and had breakfast, he decided to take a look around the castle. As John walked around, he came up to the archery range and decided to take a look. Just after John went into the inside archery range, an arrow was fired at him.


	3. Wow princess, just wow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess is being such a rebel, while trying to get the assassin all to herself.

An inch from John’s face was the arrow, it just seemed to have stopped. But then John realised that the assassin had caught it and saved him.  
“What the heck just happened? Also, thanks for saving my life” John asked, and then saw that the princess was the one who fired the arrow. “Oh, it’s just you. Sorry or whatever, and you should learn not to sneak up on people” she said before giving all of her attention to the assassin.  
“I didn’t sneak up on…...” but before he could finish, the princess said “So, hot stuff. Do you come here often?” the princess said as she completely ignored the fact she almost killed John. The assassin didn’t reply, but instead just threw the arrow at a target getting a bullseye. “Now that’s cool’ John said as he saw that, and the princess replied, “it’s really impressive indeed” and as she said that, she started to make her way to the assassin.  
Before the princess could get with in arms reach, the assassin disappeared into the shadows. And was now sitting on the rafters in the archery range, while still keeping an eye on John. “I think you scared the assassin away” John said as he decided to do target practice “How could I scare a big and badass assassin away?” she asked, and now John was wondering the same thing as well.  
“I don’t know. Also, why did you shoot at me?” John said as he pulled out his throwing knifes. “you snuck up on me” she replied, and then John said “I didn’t actually. And sorry if I scared you” He then threw his knifes at the targets for practice. He practiced for a bit before leaving and decided to check out the garden. And as he got into the garden, the assassin reappeared again.  
“Didn’t the princess scare you?” John asked, and the assassin just shook his head. “Anyway, this garden is beautiful” John said as he walked around admiring it, and the assassin just followed him. The assassin seemed to follow him around like a shadow, and after a while John that thought that the assassin might be getting bored of just following him around as he doesn’t do anything “Ain’t you bored?” John asked, and the assassin just shook his head.

(Evening)  
As John made his way to the dining room for dinner, he noticed the princess looking around for the assassin. “Just leave the assassin alone princess” John said as he walked past her. And the last thing John heard before entering the dining room was “I must find the extremely handsome and badass assassin, to make out with him” when John heard that last part, he couldn’t help but laugh a little bit.  
As the meal started, the assassin was sitting on top of one of the chandeliers while making little hand puppets mimicking the people talking below. About half way through dinner, everybody noticed that one of the chandeliers had moved and when they looked up, they saw the assassin. Everybody didn’t expect to see the assassin, so they started freaking out.  
“Relax” John said, and everybody looked from him to the assassin and back. Seeing the confused looks on their faces John then said “You’re all safe. As long as I have this contract, the assassin is under my control” as he said that, he held up the contract his mother gave him. And when the princess saw the contract, she tried to grab it off John, so she could have the assassin to herself.  
But before she could even get near John, the assassin was in her way. The princess was both happy that the assassin was right next to her, and annoyed that he was stopping her from getting the contract. “Hot stuff, could you please move out of the way, so I can get the contract. Then we’ll be able to be together, FOREVER” she said as she tried to get past the assassin. But wherever she would step, the assassin would always appear in front of her. Normally she would like this, but she’s trying to get the contract from John and the assassin just keep on stopping her.  
Suddenly somebody spoke up “Enough Cassie. Leave the assassin alone and just eat your dinner” it was king Francis who spoke, and he was tired of his daughter being a rebel. “But father” Cassie started to say before being cut off “Just go to your room Cassie” king Francis said before Cassie stormed up to her room. “I’m sorry for that prince John. I’ve told her many times to leave the assassin alone, but she doesn’t listen” king Francis said. “It’s alright. It doesn’t bother me, but I don’t know if it bothers the assassin though” John replied. “Anyway, we’ll sign the peace treaty tomorrow about mid-day” king Francis said before going back to eating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story, and please let me know if I made any spelling mistake. Thanks again (:


End file.
